


His Smell

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: An argument can drive any couple up the wall, but he drives you into the wall. And by God's, his smell is intoxicating enough to make you as drunk as he is.





	His Smell

He came home late today. Your anxieties were shot and he decides to come home this late. He has been avoiding you all day and has been gone for hours. You hated it. You wanted to hug him and hold him and spend time with him. However, that was not your agenda at the moment.

The door clicks open as you sit on the couch. Sans, or red as his nickname would declare, waltzes in, not noticing you. His face was red but he was walking a straight line as he went to the kitchen, taking some mustard from the fridge only to opt for alcohol instead. If he wasn't at grillby's bar, just where was he?

You stand and approach, not yet alerting him to your presence until you had him cornered. As you stand behind him, he whips around with his magic activating. As he sees it's you, he stops immediately. You can tell he is about to shortcut but you grab him in protest. If he teleported, he'd have to pry you off first. You glare at him and he only shrank further. "w-what's up doll?" he stutters out, face a shade of red.

"Sans!" you demanded his attention. He stared at you in fear, you never called him by his name. "Where were you? Obviously not at grillby's. And what is driving you to drink? Especially at home?" you question as he looks to the bottle in his hand.

"l-listen, doll. it might not be the best time right now. can we talk about this later?" he pleads.

You glare and now that you're closer, you get a waft of something. It's almost like his smell is stronger and draws you in more. Red seems to sweat and you smirk. "A bit hot under the collar? Tell me what's wrong and you'll get a reward" you purr out.

Red's eyes dim, his pupils pinkpricks. His smile faulters and he chuckles. "please don't tempt me, sweetheart. it might go down hill" he warns as he places a shaking hand on your shoulder.

You press on. You know he needs to let it out or he will self destruct. You unzip his jacket and his breath hitches in his throat. "You smell so good" you purr out and place your hands on his chest, running them back along his ribs to his shoulder blades as you burry your face into his red sweater. His smell was intoxicating and you could feel your arousal. "Just tell me what's wrong already so we can fuck" You plead.

There was a rumble in his chest as you press your body against his, the growl unfurling from his throat and shaking you to your core. The chills that run down your spine were definitely welcome. "fuck, doll. I just want to tear you to pieces" he growls as you scratch across his shoulder blades through his red garment. But he pushes you away a bit to look down at you, a pained expression across his face. "but I honestly think I'll hurt you, sweet cheeks." he confesses partially as he looks so strained. You felt his erection through his shorts so you have no idea what was going on for him not to take you. Papyrus was out at undyne's and he knew that. He lets out a sigh and grips your shoulders tight. "listen, I'm in heat. and I'm sure I won't be able to stop if I hurt you..." he confesses, a look between lust and pain as he holds himself back.

You scoff. "I can take anything and you know it!" you retort and smile. "You've explained a heat to me before and I want to help. I know it's hell and Papyrus isn't even home. How do you think I feel knowing you refuse to touch me. I'm not made of glass." you reply as you press close, him backing into the counter. As you rest your hands on his hip bones, you lean up so you are right by his ear. "So fuck me and never let me forget you own me" you purr out in a low and sultry voice.

He doesn't move for a moment and you feel you did something wrong. You were about to pull back when he lowers his hands to your hips and growls. Bitting your lip, you moan as he grips your ass and lifts you. He turns around and presses you to the counter of the kitchen, his alcohol left to the floor without shattering. "fuck I am going to destroy you" he growls out and grinds his glowing magic into you.

You moan out in response, as you push against him. "Just rip me apart. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow" you gasp as you start to push off his jacket. It falls to the floor and he shoves you to the counter, pinning your hands down with his. He captures your lips and you moan into his as to encourage him.

As you push against his hands, wanting to take off his shirt, he retaliates. He pulls from the kiss and moves your wrists so he holds them down with one hand. "don't fucking move" he snaps as he rips the front of your shirt in half. you blush and bite your lip as to not protest against destroying your clothing.

He let's out a guttural growl that has you shaking in anticipation. Moving down, he latches on to your breast in a bite, pulling a pleasured scream from your mouth. He was being so rough compared to his usual carefulness to not leave marks. You feel the blood trickle out if the wound as he pulls back a moment. "that's right, scream for me. I want the whole underground to hear me fucking you into goddamn oblivion." He growls out as he pushes his erection into your clothed vagina.

You are a panting mess as he licks a stripe down from your bloody wound to your pants line. He undoes the button and yanks the shorts and underwear down over your feet. He runs a finger over your soaked lips and let's out a low moan. "shit, yer so fucking wet. ya smell so good too." He comments as he pushes against your clit, causing you to writhe as he ground his rough phalange into your sensitive nub. "I'm gonna tear this pretty pussy apart" he growls as he moves to flip you over.

Your bare chest presses against the cold countertop, causing you to shiver from the temperature difference. He pulls off the remains of your shirt and ties your hands behind your back. You moan as he pulls your ass cheeks apart to squeeze them roughly. "so soft, i just want to tear into your flesh" he growls as he leans over you. He pulls down his shorts so his balls and dick are out. You feel the tip run against you as he teases your pussy briefly. "now be a good girl and fucking scream for me." He growls as he grips your hips and slams into you. You have no time to adjust as you feel the several piercings of his Jacobs ladder hitting your outer lips and he fully sheathes inside of you. A scream tears from your throat as the pain mixes with pleasure in your nerves.

"takin all of my fucking cock, you slut" he comments as he starts moving, accentuating by harshly hitting your ass. You feel the bouncy body part ripple as he pounds into you at a brutal pace. He doesn't give you time as he goes to town, the piercings scraping along your insides in all of the best ways.

He leans forward as he reaches up to grip you hair and pull back. A sharp but pleasuring pain rips through your scalp. His other hand rests to grip your hip in a vice, the pointed ends of his bone digging into your skin. You let out a garbled mix of screams and moans as he wrecks you. He growls instead of moans at this point as he pounds at a break neck pace, bitting into your back.

"More!" you beg, wanting him to ravage your body. He flips you over, pulling out briefly only to shove right back in. He pushes you back onto your bound hands and picks up the pace. You almost couldn't register his pace as he all but rips you in two. Not long and you felt the pressure build. you wouldn't last much longer as he scratches across your hips, leaving a bleeding trail. "I'm so close" you yell between moans as he pounds you into the counter. He reaches up and grips your throat as he's done once before, knowing you love it when you're close to orgasm.

"same" he growls out as he presses down on your throat. "you better fucking scream my name" he orders with a growl as he bites onto your shoulder. You let out a choked cry as tears prick your eyes. It was all too much but just enough as the cresendo approaches. Your breathing was shallow and you began to feel light headed as you orgasm. you constrict and spasm around him as the torrent of your fluids rushes out. He only thrusts about six more times as he goes balls deep, cumming inside of you. you feel the burst of heat inside of you as you come down from your climax. He releases your neck and you breath in as you were Oxygen depraved. You both breathe heavily and stay there for a moment until you speak. "fuck..." you breath out with a smile.

Sans chuckles as he adjusts his collar and grins down at you. "that should hold me for the next hour" he sighs in relief, pulling out so his red cum spills from your opening and onto the floor. He unties you and starts to clean you and the floor up so boss didn't throw a tantrum. But then you registered what he said.

"The next hour?"


End file.
